


Sweet Dreams

by jstabe



Series: Dream Series [2]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lindsey drinks what he hopes is enough Scotch to let him sleep in peace and then he goes to bed. And every night the liquor fails him because Angel is there.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Night after night, the same thing. Lindsey drinks what he hopes is enough Scotch to let him sleep in peace and then he goes to bed. And every night the liquor fails him because Angel is there. Angel’s mouth, his hands, his body; driving Lindsey crazy and making him ache.

Tonight is no different.

 _Lindsey slowly becomes aware of those hands running over him, touching him softly. Opens his eyes to find Angel kneeling above him, smiling at him._

 _“Hello lover.”_

 _Lindsey groans in despair and Angel’s smile widens._

 _“Don’t be like that, Lindsey. I’m going to start to think you don’t want me.”_

 _“I don’t.”_

 _Angel’s hand slides down Lindsey’s body to squeeze the hard cock that throbs at his touch._

 _“Not really convincing me of that, lover. Try it again without the hard on.”_

 _Angel’s mouth finds his nipple and Lindsey gasps as Angel begins to suck on the hardening nub, his hand slowly stroking Lindsey’s cock. It isn’t long before Lindsey’s moaning softly, hips bucking into Angel’s hand._

 _“Angel,” he whispers, the word a throaty plea for more._

 _Angel lifts his head from Lindsey’s swollen nipples, smiling gently before he slides down Lindsey’s body , taking the young man’s cock to the back of his throat in one long swallow._

 _Lindsey’s breath explodes from his chest and his hand flies up to tangle in Angel’s hair. Angel’s mouth is driving him crazy; sucking and licking, tongue lapping over the head to gather the drops of precome there. Slick fingers sliding over his entrance before slipping inside, one by one by one, until Lindsey is stretched wide._

 _“God, Angel, please.”_

 _Lindsey is no longer surprised that Angel makes him sound like this; desperate and wanting and needy. Every night it’s the same. No one has ever turned him on the way Angel does. Lindsey works his hips; thrusting his cock up into Angel’s mouth and then sliding back onto those long long fingers. When he finally comes, he’s shaking and panting Angel’s name over and over._

Lindsey wakes sticky and sweaty and far more sated than he’s willing to admit. He refuses to think about the dream, refuses to remember the details. He kicks back the covers and heads for the shower. Cold this time. Maybe that will work. God knows that nothing else has.


End file.
